Restitution
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Rebellion's continuation. Because there's no true limit to one's madness or stupidity, and there's yet a lot more to be done and shown. I shall bring to you all, this small yet very important continuation of what once was my last attempt at bringing a character to be a ladies man. Now, they are two. Can they handle the pressure of six, yes, six women? We shall see. Crack.
1. Siblings 4 Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Restitution**

_(A Tendencies' Wrath original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Session 01: Siblings, siblings, incest, siblings… wait, wut?**

* * *

Just normality.

Pure and virginal normality.

_*cackles*_

The women fighting for him were tied to different corners of the room… what?

_*grins and laughs*_

Erza, being the first to wake up and notice her position, asked the question that triggered the new line of lunacy and unfortunate events that follow from now on.

"What the hell!?" She looked at the chains binding her against one of the main pillars of the hall. She couldn't feel her magic or the strength to break free from her bindings. "WHAT IS GOING HERE!?"

"There's no need to yell, Scarlet," Kagura muttered from her own pillar, narrowing her eyes at the strange situation. "And you're not alone in this."

"I'm… this… is it strange if I'm turned on for this?" Cana asked from close to the bar, tied as well.

"…this is not what I was expecting to do today." Meredy whispered to herself as she rested over the railing on the second floor, tied to the railing itself.

"I don't get it…" Lisanna checked her hands and saw them wearing the same chains as the rest of the girls. Her brother and sister were nowhere in sight.

In fact, there was no one else inside the guild…

…except for a strange presence in the air…

…the ex-convict, Jellal Fernandez…

…the headstrong, Natsu Dragneel…

…and the other girls which were tied to their own pillars.

_*grins* You know~? I did say I was not Kuroyagi…_

"Uh?" All the wizards inside the building looked up and at one another after failing to see the owner of the strange voice. "Who's that?"

_*cackles* This will be awesome~!_

_To all of those who followed this 'till today!_

_I just have one word for y'all!_

_SHRGU!_

_Hahahahah! SHRGU'S FOR EVERYONE!_

* * *

_Somewhere in Crocus…_

"Nee-san…"

"J-just stop, Nii-san…"

"B-but…"

"Don't." Juvia told the man behind her with what was left of her strength, struggling to break free from his hold on her, of his arms around her form. Her cheeks were red, tears running freely from her eyes as she continued to hit her brother's arms, trying to free herself. "L-let me go…"

"N-no, Juvia, I…" Jellal struggled to think of the words at the same time he tried to hold Juvia against his chest, taking in her pain at the cruel truth of fate. "Y-you're special to me…"

The girl stopped at that, breathing deeply when feeling his arms encircling around her stronger. "Y-you're special to me too, nii-san…"

"I know… but I… I cannot be that special to you," he hissed the words out, feeling guilty for destroying his sister's heart like this. "It's… it's wrong."

"…why?" Was the simple, hollow, question.

"I… love someone else…" Even if it was true, he couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal that was settling in his chest. He knew what his little sister felt for him, and even if it was wrong, he wanted to accept it. But then? He couldn't do this to her, to them both. He wanted to keep her safe, and this was the best idea he had.

She froze in his arms when she heard it. "W-what…?" Turning around in his arms, she faced him, and looking up she could see how much it pained him as well. Deep in his eyes, she could see herself and understand why he was so devastated when he saw her swollen eyes. "W-who…?"

"Levy…" The man of blue hair said to his sister, feeling the stab in her heart in his own.

'That flat-chested bitch!' Juvia roared in her mind for a second, returning to the sad moment outside and to her tries of getting out of his strong arms that were now around her waist. She looked down and saw that the distance between them was none existent, hip against hip, her ample chest against his strong pectorals; even if she was angry and sad at this turn of events, she couldn't help but blush at their position. "L-let me go! Now!"

"No!" He held her even closer, leaning his forehead against her, ignoring her bright red face and disbelieving eyes. He closed his own half way and stared at her dark sapphire blue, feeling enthralled by just looking at them for a moment. He brought her face closer to his with one hand, that he withdrew when she stopped fighting, making their noses touch even slightly. "There's… something… more I need to tell you."

"W-what is it?" She closed her eyes and leaned forward, tiptoeing to reach what would be something reachable for one time in her life time.

He put a hand in between her lips and his, smiling sadly when her eyes opened in shock. He withdrew the hand and gave her a small peck, smiling when she saw her starting to get flustered. "I will… always be with you…"

And just like that… he vanished.

Juvia wept and cried for many a days wishing for her love to rest in peace and to feel him in her arms once more. It was months before she could finally move on with her life to live happy as her brother would wanted only her to be happy.

The end.

_PS: Juvia got hit by a bus a month later._

* * *

"What the fuck was that!?" Jellal yelled to the skies as he and the rest of the people inside the guild saw what was supposed to be a romantic, yet tragic, story between him and Juvia. The woman was nowhere in sight, but one could easily guess that she would be both touched and disgusted about the entire thing. Due to her being in a cute scene with Jellal and not Gray, and lastly for being ran over by a bus after a month.

_You know, it's fun when I write without thinking of a couple…_

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked a bit confused, but then… "And you didn't answer my question!"

_I mean that I can finally write whatever the hell I want!_

"Oh… and you wrote this because…?" Jellal motioned to the story that was a few paces up in the screen.

_For fun… and for nee-san…_

"This is truly confusing, if you ask me." Erza said from her position in one of the pillars of the hall, tied against it with her hands behind her back.

_Good, 'cause no one asked you..._

"Hey, don't be rude!" Natsu yelled from his position in the middle of the room, standing next to Jellal who nodded at his words. The pink-haired boy though, was trembling when seeing the red-haired woman's gaze go to the floor and an ominous aura surrounding her. "S-she'll break free and do _that_ to us!"

_Like I could care… try and stop her… *smirks* I'll even give you super powers to do so, how 'bout that?_

"S-super powers?" Natsu perked up at this, smiling like a little devil when imagining himself finally beating his fellow guild mate. He punched his own chest twice and faced Erza, smirking confidently when a golden aura started to surround him. "Yeah! I can feel it! Bring it on!"

_Suit yourself… *frees the rampaging beast*_

In less than a minute, the poor Dragon Slayer was just a mess of blood, flesh and broken bones in the floor.

Jellal was hiding in fear behind the counter, looking at the scene from under Cana's legs, much to the brunette's displeasure.

And Erza was in the middle of the room, using Natsu's remains as a springboard to try and catch the author floating in the middle of the hall.

_Hahahahah! That was retarded! *laughs madly* How come he thought he could face her with just a bright gold around him? That's retarded, indeed!_

"GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!" The knight yelled with such force that some swear it left them deaf.

_Sorry, can't do~_

"Scarlet, stop," Kagura looked at the whole scene uninterestedly and later eyed the presence up in the hall, hearing its wicked laughs and snickers. "Author, tell us what is the objective this time and we'll see it done."

"Objective!?" The rest of the characters yelled in disbelief, making the author laugh even harder. "That guy is sick! He doesn't have a single objective for all of this!"

_I'm an agent of Chaos…_

"SEE!?"

Kagura rolled her eyes and tried to speak with the author again. "Stop fooling around and tell us what the objective is."

_Okay, *clears throat* since you ask nicely…_

A widescreen appeared in the stage at the end of the great hall, its screen playing several situations that were weird and unbelievable for the characters seeing it.

"H-h-how do you expect us to do that?" Cana asked after a moment of silence, Jellal nodding hollowly next to her.

_Hey, you asked for the objective, not how to reach it._

"GET DOWN HERE AND DIE!" Erza, with renewed strength, tried to reach the author once more, fruitless attempts from her part.

"Scarlet, please…" Kagura tried to sort things out and before the others could see her thinking face, she had a solution for the whole problem. "So… we sleep with Jellal, we sleep with Natsu… and the ordeal is over, right?"

"KAGURA!" The females yelled in embarrassment; they all preferred it better when the objective was left to the imagination of the readers than to tell them about it from the start.

Jellal was now with Natsu in the Master's office, both trying to get out of the place by opening the window of the small place.

_Yeah, that's the issue, you see… *points to the second floor* …those two are a pair of morons, so the objective is not _that_ easy…_

"I know I can have… _that_… with Jellal…" Erza blushed furiously when imagining it. "But then… Natsu?"

"Does that kid even know about sex?"

"KAGURA!?"

"What?" The Mermaid Heel wizard looked at all the red faces in the room and shook her head in disbelief. They couldn't all be so childish, could they?

_Anyway, they are 'bout to leave now… *frees the girls from their bindings*_

"WE ARE FREE!" Cana yelled in excitement, running towards the front door. "Hurry! Let's get out of here!"

_So, you will accept to die because you didn't want to have sex?_

The Card Wizard froze, as well as the rest of the female population.

"C-can you repeat that…?" Meredy asked shyly, eyeing the form of the author hovering in the hall.

_The rules of this game are simple; get it on with them, one at a time, with all the romance involved and done… if you fail to fulfill this objective by the end of the month, you'll die…_

An eerie silence fell over the women.

_*chuckles* Oh yeah, and orgies, threesomes, quartets and any of that is forbidden… there can only be one on one situations._

"Damn it…" Erza cursed under her breath; her easy way out was banned.

"A month…? To develop a relationship with them and get them to bed…?" Cana repeated for clarification, doing the math in her head and coming up with the fact that there was no possible way for all of them to achieve that in less than a month. "You must be kidding! We don't have enough time and…!"

_*grins* Clock is ticking~_

A group of faces paled.

"Natsu!"

"Jellal!"

"C'MERE, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

_I'll have such a laugh with this… *vanishes*_

"Natsu…" Jellal kneeled with the Dragon Slayer mimicking his movements, both holding hands and praying for their dear lives. The sound of approaching steps could be heard from outside the office. "…it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Jellal…" Natsu prayed for his life and for his poor masculinity, also for not having the chance of seeing Igneel one last time before dying. "…you're an asshole."

**Le continuation here…**


	2. Black Leather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

**A/N: Hi! How're you all? I hope no one is queasy while reading this or before starting to read. You know why? I say it 'cause it is my firm belief that I may have reached a new level of insanity and went a bit overboard. *chuckles* That's why... be warned, for after this separating-lines-thingy lies a chapter so vile and corrupt that many of you will want to pluck your eyes out.**

**Thou have been warned.**

**PS: Oh yeah, whenever you see an announcement before the actual chapter and not at the end, it means that something extremely erratic and retarded will happen in the chapter. Whether I warn you about it or not, do pay attention to this little fact.**

* * *

**Restitution**

_(A Tendencies' Wrath original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Session 02: Black leather is for more than just boots.  
**

* * *

_It has come to this, my fellows, how disgraceful!_

"I hate you."

"I hate him more."

_I don't give a damn, honestly speaking…_

"You're an asshole…"

"…a troublesome asshole."

_Though, you gotta admit her timing was perfect._

"Thank you~!" Mavis chirped happily, floating over Magnolia with the two protagonists being carried by the collar of their clothes and an angry group of desperate females trying to catch her. The moment the rest of the group managed to enter the Master's office and were about to start the fighting for who was going to go first and with whom, Mavis entered through the window and took both guys with her.

Which led to this situation…

Natsu was pouting at the lack of action in the scene and Jellal was paling at the attempts of the females to get them down to earth.

FT women, you can count on them to make things the more fucked up.

"Come back here!" Lisanna yelled in her bird form, flying fast towards the blonde ghost to tackle her and make her lose grasp of the guys. She was dodged, of course.

"Nope~!" Mavis changed her course and set herself to the sea, one idea popping in her mind.

"N-no…!" Erza and Cana, knowing well what was going on, doubled their efforts to take down the girl, their swords and cards missing their target by mere inches and almost hitting the boys. "S-stop, Mavis!"

'If my thoughts are correct, she will have to float close to this tower…' Kagura thought as she hid behind one of the pillars at the top of the tower that belonged to the guild of Fairy Tail. Peeking through one of the borders of the stone, she saw the group getting near and the blonde coming to float right next to her. She charged and jumped her, passing right through her, since she was a ghost, but managing to take hold of Jellal in the process.

"W-what the…!?" The azure-haired man yelled in panic as he fell to the ground with the brown-haired swordswoman clinging tightly to his arm. He saw the ground growing closer and closer, and before he crashed against it, Kagura let go of him and avoided the fall, preferring to see the man in pain than to save him. He twitched and groaned at the intense pain surging through his being. "F-fuck it…"

"Natsu-san~!" Meredy yelled in panic as she stomped over the azure-haired man, doing her best to take down the blonde floating away to the coast.

"J-Jellal!" Erza yelled distressed as she saw the man squirming painfully in the small hole he made with his fall. She ran to his side while sending glares to the Mermaid Heel wizard, that went chasing after the blonde ghost and the pink-haired fire-breather, and knelt down next to him. Carefully picking him up and carrying him to a place where she could tend to his wounds. "D-don't worry, I'll take care of you…"

"E-erza…" The man managed to say while flinching, the pain in his body being almost unbearable. He looked at the red-head with love and adoration in his eyes, feeling his chest warming just by the thought of her forgetting the challenge and all of that for the sake of keeping him safe from the rest of the females. "…I-I'm so glad you're here."

"Y-yeah, so am I." What the injured man failed to notice though, was the small twitching the woman's right side of her face was having and the small grin growing in her face. Oh, now she needed to get to her room, remember what her novels taught her and get into work before the others were done with Natsu.

Poor poor Jellal, now a rock would be better, I bet.

_And returning to the team of Bandidas running for their prize…_

…

…_what are y'all doing?_

"H-hey…!" Natsu screamed outraged as he raised one leg to avoid what would have been a terrible and fatal wound from a maguilty sword. He eyed the group of females following him and Mavis out in the open sea and felt his jaw aching at the unreality of the situation.

There they were, Lisanna, Meredy, Cana and Kagura in a ship, sailing towards the unknown and following the pink-haired boy and the First Master. Cana was standing at the front with her eyes following the two runaways, Kagura was steering the boat, Meredy was aiming her swords on the blonde and Lisanna was trying to take Natsu before the attack could begin.

_This went out of hand, huh? *whistles* I wonder how they got that ship so quickly…_

"Help me out, you asshole!" Natsu yelled to the author as Lisanna tried to snatch him out of Mavis' grasp, leaving some scratches on the guy's legs before flying away. The pink-haired wizard groaned at the pain but glared in the direction in which the author could be felt. "C'mon!"

_How the hell do you expect me to help you?_

"Do something!" Natsu yelled as he avoided another sword heading his way.

_I'm the freaking author, dude! Don't tell me what to do!_

"But you aint' doing anythiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" And before he knew it, both the blond and Natsu landed in Tenrou Island, their forms disappearing in the mass of trees and foliage that covered most of it.

Mavis avoided most of the trees in their way, some of the creatures lurking the place and before he could notice it, they were both in front of a grave.

Behind it stood the mighty tree that gave the wizards of their guild protection against anything.

At least, that's what Mashima says it does.

She dropped him in front of the grave and then went high into the sky, checking the distance between the ship with the rest of the females and the island before going back down and joining the annoyed Natsu by sitting next to him in front of the grave.

"Here we are!" Mavis chirped as she eyed the boy that was trying to scoot away from her. She smiled amusedly at his action. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"F-First… uhm… you… why're we here?" The dragon slayer asked nervously.

Mavis's eyes glinted mischievously. "Why do you ask?"

Natsu's eyes wandered to the grave and the great tree, his hands and butt scooting even farther away from the grinning blonde as the rest of his body sweated uncontrollably. "B-b-because… uhm…" He knew what she wanted to do, hell, Jellal and him were scared the moment they saw those images running through the big screen back in the guild. Him? Doing it with his female friends? Was the author out of his mind?

_Burn the sun, burn the light! Take take take take take take it away~!_

That answers the question.

Mavis finally had him cornered against a rock at that moment, no more space to run to, no possibility of escape. She eyed him up and down and then smiled again, an action so sincere in affection that made the boy blush slightly. "You know? The author made everyone forget what happened in the last story… but I didn't forget and I still want to see what would happen if we…" Her smile widened.

Natsu gulped down the knot in his throat. "I-if we… hug?"

_*Orbital Facepalm: FIRE!* SLAP! *facepalm* _…_he doesn't know what sex is?_

"But for that…" Mavis frowned, ignoring the innocent question, looking through the corner of her eyes at the grave where her body was supposedly having her final rest before looking back at the rose haired boy. She nodded with determination. "…I need you to accept me in my true form."

Natsu, again, gulped and nodded. True form? Sure, why not? Whatever to make all of this madness end faster. "Okay."

Mavis jumped in joy after hearing him say yes, or agree to her request, and went to stand over her grave at a speed that left the guy speechless. She started to glow, closing her eyes as the ground shook for a minute and when a blinding light engulfed her, Natsu closed his own eyes to avoid the burning sensation that could follow.

"Natsu…" He heard her melodic voice calling for him. "Open your eyes, sweetie~"

The voice sounded attractive, that much he could tell, so he opened his eyes in less than a second and...!

...he wished to be blind now.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asked worriedly, frowning at the shaky finger pointed at her and how pale Natsu's skin now was.

True form? Why yes, you see, Mavis died a long time ago but she was powerful enough to show her presence in the world with the image of her choosing.

Though the same could not be said for her body… her true body resting six feet underground for many years until today.

Natsu gaped at the rotten skin and grayish hair of what was supposed to be Mavis's true form, the torn white dress, the decaying flesh, the dried up eyes, the cut lips, the bitten bones, the saggy breasts... he swore he even saw a worm moving somewhere up her half rotten left arm.

"Aww~ I get it…" Mavis smiled knowingly, walking towards Natsu with her bony hips swaying in a way that was supposed to be sexy but that made the boy's little soldier hide in fear. Did she even know how she look like at the moment? "Am I too much for you, Natsu~?"

Of course she was! She would be better off fucking an old skeleton than him.

"A-a-a-ahhhh…!" The boy tried to get up and leave but when he tried to stand, a few roots came from the ground and held him straight against the grass and the rock behind him. He eyed the natural chains keeping him in place with disbelief, not believing his bad luck. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Shhhhh~" Mavis whispered, now crouching in front of him. She put a rotten finger over his lips and smiled in a way that made the Dragon Slayer's stomach twist in disgust. Her other hand was over his chest's muscles, tracing a path to his trousers. Shivers ran down his spine and his little soldier hid even more. "The others won't find us in a loooooooooooong while… so," her smile turned into a seductive grin… ugh. "Let's enjoy the time we have~."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…_I'm gonna puke so hard if I continue with this. *retreats to another place* Let's go and see Jellal's progress…_

"E-Erza…?" The man of azure hair asked uncertainly for the woman that had his heart, trying to find her in the darkness surrounding him. He had his arms chained to the ceiling and his legs chained to the floor, both extremities stretched a bit to the sides and his body lacking all clothing but his boxers. The moment she came to her rescue and led them towards her apartment, he was punched in the gut, losing consciousness in the process and when he woke up he was in this position.

Why?

He wanted to ask her that question the second she came into view.

"Erza… are you here?" He asked to the darkness again, not hearing an answer but do hearing a click somewhere in the room that turned on a reflector hanging above his head. His eyes burned at the sudden coming of light but they adjusted in a matter of a few blinks, he could now hear someone coming to stand behind him.

"You…" Something that sounded like a whip hit the floor behind him and he couldn't help but feel frightened of what was going to happen from now on. That voice… it was Erza's alright, but… why did she sound so… seductive and commanding? More than normal? The answer appeared before him dressed in a black leather skintight dominatrix suit, Erza stared at the dumbfounded Jellal up and down, licking her lips under the black mask she was wearing and clutching the whip in her hands strongly. "…you have been a bad boy, Jellal."

"W-w-what?" The man's jaw hit the floor. Something snapped inside his head. His eyes and brain were trying hard to dissect the situation slowly and confirm to him that it was not a dream or an illusion. That the woman in front of him was truly the Knight he fell in love with and that she indeed said what he heard her say. Was his Erza going to rape him? His sweet, lovable, clumsy, awkward, shy Erza?

The answer was a strong whipping to his left thigh.

"AHHHH!" Jellal screamed in pain at the hit and the almost instantaneous burning sensation that followed. He bit his lip to prevent any more screams from escaping him and raised his head to glare at the scarlet-haired woman.

"Oh? Angry at me?" Erza asked playfully, crossing her arms under her bosom, smirking at his angry and confused glare. "Don't be…" She eyed her fingernails, smirking even wider when the man trembled a little. "I assure you, you'll enjoy every minute of this."

"W-what… what is wrong with you?" He asked slowly, the pain in his thigh almost completely gone. "The author told you all to spend time with us before doing anything like this!"

_I did say so, yes…_

"See!?"

_But you two already have a lot of history together, so it was a right call for Erza to go after you the moment she had the chance…_

"What…?" Erza's smirk grew.

_She can concentrate on Natsu after she's done with you, too… *snorts* so it's a win-win situation…_

"You fucking…!" Another whipping. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Don't you dare insult him, dear," Erza told him sweetly, making him face her by forcefully taking hold of his jaw. Her eyes flickered with mischief when she caught some more anger in his stare. "He made it possible for us to have our moment."

Jellal glared again but nodded slowly. It was true, yes, but he never imagined their moment together to be like this.

_*grins and whispers* …are you enjoying the show?_

In the darkness that surrounded the dominator and the dominated, chained from head to toe and against a wall with duct tape covering her mouth, the real Erza sat in shock at what her eyes were seeing. She did not even register what the author said, not much anyway; she was just so enraptured by the scene of her counterpart _punishing_ Jellal.

_I guess it was a great idea to have Knightwalker waiting for you here… *chuckles darkly* …you wanted to have your oh-so-sweet sex scene with the guy, am I right?_

Now paying a bit more of attention after hearing the name of her Edolas counterpart, Erza nodded with her eyes glaring at the author.

_Well, too bad… I like the guy… hell! He's my favorite character and all, but he is not worthy of you… *nods sagely* So, Knightwalker will take your place!_

Erza's eyes widened when her sight went back to the scene in the middle of her room. Knightwalker was grinning wickedly and whipping the now enthusiastic Jellal from every possible angle while the guy in question, by the look of his rising boxer, was now enjoying the situation.

"I didn't hear you," Knightwalker whispered close to his ear from behind, yanking at his hair to raise his tired head. "To who does your cock belongs?"

"T-t-to… to only you, my dear and strong Erza…" Jellal managed to say in between pants. He couldn't completely understand it but, his body and mind were now enjoying the pain, as much as they would enjoy regular sex. It was… strange… but if it was with Erza, his Erza, he was willing to overlook it and continue… just to please her.

Knightwalker smirked and nodded in satisfaction. "Good boy…" She walked to stand in front of him again and knelt, her hands dropping the whip and going to take hold of his undergarments, much to her counterpart's shock. Was she going to…!? "I believe you've earned yourself a little release, don't you agree?"

Still panting and trying to endure the pain, Jellal nodded. "I… I… I agree… my dear and strong Erza."

Knightwalker would've laughed at his pitiful answer, but she was part of the game the author settled for the females of the FTverse, so she was going to go through with this. And she was going to enjoy every bit of it.

_Please, don't close your eyes… *chuckles darkly* …though I bet you want to see every second of this, right?_

Erza nodded slowly, her mind in the gutter and her eyes following her counterpart's movements with the most attention she could muster.

Though the groans and moans were starting to bother her, so she started to grind her own legs together to get some kind of relief herself.

Damned duct tape, she couldn't let out her own satisfaction be known.

_Hahahahahah~! Call me a fucking pervert! *smirks insanely amused* But this thing is starting to get interesting for real!_

**Le continuation here…**


	3. Swiss cheese

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**A/N: OH-HO! I gotta say/admit/tell… there's not much trauma in this chapter, nope, not much. There's only plain awesomeness delivered to you as it should be.**

**Also, to enjoy this awesomeness better, you might want to hear this song: Lump Your Head – Hollywood Undead**

**www. youtube watch?v=0_iNWnZCl14**

**Yeah~**

**When you see the music is about to start, I highly recommend to be listening to this song at the same time or have the rhythm imprinted in your head. For the sake of lolness I assure you; you'll be laughing your asses off, lose your sides, get an aching jaw and some other medical stuff that I'm too lazy to name.**

**But yeah, remember to play that song when shit hits the fan.**

* * *

**Restitution**

_(A Tendencies' Wrath original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Session 03: Frozen Swiss cheese.**

* * *

Cleaning his ear lazily with one finger and eyeing the dust he got from there, Gray sighed as he sat next to the river that crossed through Magnolia.

The guild was occupied, he heard, and it was going to be like that for a month or some before the place could run like normal.

What to do with his time during this forced-halt from work was a question he was trying to answer right now.

_Bored, aren't we?_

"Yeah…" Gray muttered bitterly, narrowing his eyes at the flowing river and the now orange colored sky. First day of leave and he was bored to the bones by the lack of action.

_*snorts* You know? If you're _that_ bored… you can always go check what's up in the guild…_

The ice wizard looked at the author with narrowed eyes, distrust clear in the black orbs. "Why?"

_*blinks innocently* Oh… I dunno, I guess 'cause it will be fun, y'know?_

"Fun?" Gray barked, standing up roughly from the grass, his eyes glaring at the author. "I remember you! You were the asshole that made us all go through hell the last time!"

_*shocked* Who? Me? *shakes head* No, no, you see, that was Kuroyagi… *nods and bows* My name is Wrath._

"Wrath…" The brunet snorted dryly, turning around and walking towards the path leading to his house. "Yeah right, as if I'd believe that bull and all," he waved his hand over his shoulder. "Good luck, 'Wrath' or whatever your name… I'm outta here…"

_*smirks* Oh, what a pity… *feigns ignorance* I guess I'll have to tell Natsu that you didn't want to participate._

The ears of the ice wizard perked up at this, his feet stopping just when he was going to step over the stoned path. "What does that flame-brain has to do with this?"

_*smirks slightly* You see, I asked for the guild to be freed for the whole month…_

"That was your doing!?" Gray's eyes widened.

…_and right now, there's an interesting competition taking place there._

"C-competition…?" The guy's eyes narrowed in even more suspicion.

_Oh yeah, you weren't invited, right? *coughs* That's baaaaad~_

"Flame-brain is there getting raped again, isn't he?" Gray asked evilly, crossing his arms and smirking at the poor end his friend and rival –but more rival than anything-.

_You could say that, yeah. *le sighs dramatically* Only bad thing is that there's no people to laugh about the idiot… *looks around hopefully* Oh~ I wonder where I can get some _awesome _people to laugh at the idiotic flame-brain's expense~?_

"Count me in," the ice wizard proclaimed without a second thought, already cackling at whatever may have happened to his friend and rival –but more rival than anything-. "Hell, I'll even call Gajeel and Laxus to spice it up."

And without waiting for the author to say something, he went to look for the other Dragon Slayers, his smirk growing by the second.

_Heheheheheh~ *cackles evilly* Piece of cake…_

* * *

And now, walking down the main streets of Magnolia leading towards the lonely guild near the coast, we see three guys walking in line with their forms making the girls sigh dreamily and the guys hide in fear.

_Yeah, 'cause they're awesome like that~_

_(Sounds an ol' gansta style song in the background.)_

They were the best of Magnolia; a shirtless guy with a sword-like pendant, a red-eyed man with piercings in most of his face and body, and a large man with short spiky blond hair and a fur trimmed coat.

Their destination was there but they needed to arrive with style.

So…

"Boy," the blond man smirked. "You better put a rod on it."

And the shirtless guy started to sing with the blond repeating some parts in the middle.

"You don't know what it's like

To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"You keep flappin those wings,

Shootin' those beams,

I should shove that chick~"

"Oh no, you don't know what it's like

To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"You keep flappin' those wings,

So just aim at my head,

Cause you'll get a head-shot~"

The man of long black hair and piercings walked a few steps ahead and started to lead the group.

"Let me take you back

7 years back in time~

And make the front page news

Livin' a life of crime~

Cause I ran moonshine,

Outlaw to be exact,

I was gettin' somethin new

And I never turned back!

One shot, point blank

Aimin' at your guild~

I'm a quick draw

And my grin'll leave you with a chill~

And I'll nail your friends

To a tree with steel!

Defeat your old ass Master

'Cause you know that I will!

You need to pay your dues

Or get iron shoes

And I ain't on the run

but I'm the most ruthless dude!"

And inside the Fairy Tail guild, sitting by the bar with their heads low and their prides broken, there were a pink-haired boy and azure-haired man following the rhythm.

"You don't know what it's like

To get zombie raped~"

"To get zombie raped~"

"She kept movin' that hip

Like she had something firm

You should check ma dick~"

Now the azure-haired took the lead.

"Oh no, you don't know what it's like

To get whipped by a dom~"

"To get whipped by a dom~"

"She kept swinging that thing

Until release came to me

I look like a zebra~"

Back on the streets, the awesome three continued their march to the guild, the crowd following and nodding to their words. The blond man brought a fist down and carved a path to the castle-like building near the coast, smirking as he now stepped in front of the group.

"I'm a heart break kid~

I'm a stick up kid~

Light! Light!

Giant fist!

You're a fire ass bitch!

Knocked out,

One punch,

By a wannabe-hero,

Banged up, kicked out

Now I'm back to zero!

Light. Zip. Zap.

Old gramps do doubt!

Like a prohibition

I'mma have to run u out!

You'll be picking up

Your teeth straight off the ground~

I'm a switch thunder

Shake it you know how

Word gets around!

All bets are in,

I see you roll the dice,

Mystogan is gone,

It's the end of your life~"

The shirtless guy stood next to the blond and nodded; repeating the lyrics that needed to be said twice.

"You don't know what it's like

To get trolled by mangakas~"

"To get trolled by mangakas~"

"He keeps writing that shit,

Like he's the boss,

He better check his shit~"

And the red-eyed dude joined them with the shirtless one stepping back, now the blond was repeating certain lines again.

"Oh no, you don't know what it's like

To get trolled by mangakas~"

"To get trolled by mangakas~"

"You keep squealing over shit

So just get away

Cause Hiro's a bitch~"

And in a distant land, laughing his ass off at what was happening in the guild while he was away, a tall brown-haired man singed some lyrics while the girls of some random town came to please him however they could.

"It's no matter

Just a matter of time~

It don't matter to G

It ain't no matter of mine~

If you keep ya mouth shut

Then you'll be just fine!

If you keep playin pussy-cat

You better look out behind!

I see some-thing insane-ly crazy!

You got a nice head

It's just fuckin' empty!

You're the cock of the walk

But you walk too far!

Now your cock's on the block

Of the boulevard!

I'm the G-I-L to the D-AR-T-Z

You lucky ya ain't dead

Since those girls are crazy!"

Now back in Magnolia, the awesome three were standing just outside the guild, a large crowd following them while they opened the doors to see the hall almost empty. The two manhandled guys were by the bar while the girls taking part in the competition were in the second floor, staring down at them hungrily before diverting their eyes to the entrance.

Gray came back to lead the song while Gajeel and Laxus sang the back words, the three getting near to the mopping pair at the bar and flipping them the middle finger while they laughed at their pathetic expressions.

"You don't know what it's like

To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"You keep flappin' those wings

Shootin' those beams

I should shove that chick~"

"Oh no, you don't know what it's like

To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"To get all Swiss cheesed~"

"You keep flappin' those wings

So just aim at my head

BOOM! There's head-shot"

Natsu frowned at the words from his friend and rival –bur more rival than anything-. "I got fuckin' zombie-raped!"

In the distant land, Gildartz continued to laugh while leading the small harem around him to his hotel room. "You got your fist raised but your legs are shaky!"

Jellal followed Natsu in frowning when he saw no sympathy from the other three guys. "I got whipped by a dom!"

Gajeel paid them no mind as he got on the stage with the other two, the crowd following getting near and surrounding the stage at the back of the great hall.

"You know that I'm the shit

That's why you're tryin to take me!

We can go around the corner

I ain't catchin' a case!

This will all be over quick

I'm a do what it takes!

So you better know your role

But never speak out of place!

Or I'm a roll ya ass up

And smack the lips off ya face!

You better not run

'Cause my spikes are faster!

I've only hit that Lucy bitch

So I'm gonna slice ya!

This won't even be a fight

'Cause I'm throwin' you out!

And my name ain't dick

So keep it out of your mouth!"

"I see some-thing insane-ly crazy~" Gildartz grinned as he pleased three girls at the same time.

And at the other side of the screen, the readers were pleading. "This is insane! Why don't you stop it!?"

_I see some-thing insane-ly crazy~_

_Picky readers_

_Better stop with your bitchin'~_

_(And the ol' gansta style song in the background ends~)_

And the crowd left the building at a slow pace, all talking about how awesome was to see a free and live concert out in the streets when it wasn't even close to the date of the Fantasia Parade. Some even dared to comment on how strange it was to see Laxus, Gray and Gajeel singing a song together but they were quickly silenced by some hidden agents in the crowd that wanted to avoid any kind of bad publicity for the story.

Gray, Gajeel and Laxus left through the back door, to avoid being hit by the girls on the second floor.

Though…

A brown-haired girl had her eyes on the piercing dude…

Another brown-haired girl had her eyes on the blond…

And a pink-haired girl had her eyes on the shirtless dude…

_And so shit is getting interesting!_

_Even more than before. *grins insanely amused*_

**Le continuation here…**


	4. W-1 Grand Prix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Restitution**

_(A Tendencies' Wrath original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Session 04: Midnight Jack-yo-ass.**

* * *

_Okay, the last chap was fun and all…_

"Fun for whom, exactly?" Jellal asked lowly, narrowing his eyes.

_But I think that's enough foreplay for the story…_

"T-that… wasn't even the worse…?" Natsu, even if slow, could understand what the author meant.

_It's time to kick this up and start up the real plan of Restitution…_

In a flash, all of Fairy Tail was inside the guild, from main characters to fodder ones, all of them wondering what the heck was going on and why the author called them so suddenly. Especially Gildartz, since he was having fun with three ladies in a faraway town.

"Now this is surprising," Gildartz said after seeing the very confused faces of his fellows standing around the hall of the guild and wondering why they were summoned from their private activities to the place. He looked at the materialized form of the author sitting on the railings of the second floor and quirked an eyebrow. "Why are we here? I thought your business was with certain people…"

"You see," the Author grinned when the people that were involved in his game glared at him, and he pointed to a large screen installed on the stage that exact moment. Several looked back and forth in between the screen and the still grinning author, not knowing what he was planning this time… or if he planned it at all. "I grew bored of the actual game, so I'mma make it better!"

"Better…? How…?" Lily wondered out loud while the rest of the guild and him watched the static filled screen.

"You'll know soon enough…" And with that, the Author was gone.

The static on the screen continued for a minute longer, making some wonder if what the author wanted to show them failed to appear or if it was part of the tape…

_**Ladies and gentlemen!**_

"Oh crap!" Natsu yelled in excitement when the strange voice in the vid started to speak; he didn't know why, but the voice was enough to edge him into excitement.

_**Tonight! We have the best prepared for you!**_– The screen started to show the sight of Magnolia from afar; the city being cleared of any citizens and filled with strange walls that separated the town into personal rings to be used as battlefields. – _**Here in the beautiful city of Magnolia! A new legend is about to start!**_

"Wut?" Gajeel asked completely confused; he had yet to understand what the fuck was going on.

But then, everyone's eyes widened when Makarov's form appeared in the footage, grinning challengingly and holding his staff, using it to point at the streets. _"May the strongest wizard of all times! Come on down!"_

"Master?" Erza tried to find the old man in the guild but she discovered, alongside the others, that the Titan wizard was nowhere in sight.

_**Let's take a look at our contestants!**_– In the middle of the street, covered in darkness but being lighted by a reflector from above, stood a very familiar spiky haired wizard. At his feet, a few meters behind him, was lying a scaly scarf. - _**Looking for his draconic father and starting a new age of hippie love!**_

Natsu's jaw dropped when he saw _himself_ striking a pose with his fist raised and burning, his mouth forming a challenging smirk.

_**The Numbskull Fire-eater Lizard, Natsu Dragneel!**_

All jaws fell to the wooden floor when _Natsu, _on the screen, said… _"Nakama feel's the way to go!"_

But it wasn't over yet.

_**Stripping at the speed of light, shoving girls for the fun of it!**__–_ A silhouette that looked very much like Gray appeared on the video, behind him was his sword-shaped necklace.

"What in the actual fuck!?" Gray yelled in outrage, his eyes close to the size of plates when he saw _himself_ striking a pose, ready to perform an Ice Make spell.

_**The Swiss-cheesed King of Idiocy, Gray Fullbuster!**_

Some snickered at the nickname, but they immediately turned to laugh loudly when _Gray_ said… _"Where the hell are my clothes!?"_

"This is some serious shit…" Laxus muttered slowly, an eye twitching in annoyance.

_**Cockblocking his way to atone for the sins forgiven long ago! **_– Jellal and many others did a take back when they saw another Jellal standing in the footage, his old Council member uniform on the ground behind him.

_**The Bipolar Sage with Blue Balls, Jellal Fernandez!**_

"P-please… don't…" The azure-hair's pleas were in vain; his introduction was terrible, he didn't want to know what his other self was going to say.

The _Jellal_ on the footage struck a pose with his body covered in his Heavenly magic, a small condescending smile on his face… _"I'll rebuild that tower to secure my abstinence!"_

Mira walked close to the man and patted his back slowly, hearing him sob a bit after the unmerciful introduction her received.

_**Disregarding the fires of passion for some emo love!**_ – Several froze at that introduction, especially a scarlet-haired wizard, a man of azure hair and a still troubled pinkette. The footage showed the silhouette of an armor wearing woman with a pair of swords lying on the ground a few feet behind her.

"T-that dude… is dead after everything's over…" Gildartz whispered to the moping Natsu, Gray and Jellal, whom were sitting close to him at the bar.

_**The Two-timer Strawberry Cake Lover, Erza Scarlet!**_

_Erza_ struck a pose with her swords at the ready, a deathly glow in her eyes, and said… _"M-my c-cake… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"_

Several swords came flying out of nowhere, surprising the guild members, and tried to slash the screen that was on stage. Unluckily, the author foresaw that happening and created a barrier to keep the screen intact.

The S-class wizard glowered in anger, yet if one dared to see closely, you could see her nervous and blushing face, with her eyes travelling from Natsu to Jellal. "I'm NOT a two-timer!"

Gajeel, who was not mentioned for a few sentences, was laughing his ass off at the introductions of his guildmates. He was having so much fun with this!

_**Eating metal to regain the lost screws in his head!**_ – He stopped, the others stopped. He glared at the screen, the others paled visibly. Another Gajeel was on the footage, a pair of metal-knuckled gloves behind him.

_**The Red-eyed Piercing Face Child Molester, Gajeel Redfox!**_

The Iron Dragon Slayer stood stoic while a little girl of short blue hair walked away from the guild in shock.

The screen _Gajeel_ struck a pose with his arms turned into swords, a sadistic grin on his face… _"I'll make you big…"_

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" The roar he gave was heard all over the earth.

_**Please read my fortune, miss!**_– Several groaned when the image of no other than Cana appeared on the footage, her purse and cards lying on the ground behind her.

And the brunette, who was drinking peacefully and laughing quietly at the funny nicknames of her fellows, sprayed her drink all over the people around her. Her eyes were wide and watching the screen as if she was drunk enough and having illusions already.

_**The Almost S-class Witch with Daddy Issues, Cana Alberona!**_

"No… no no no no!" Cana pleaded in vain.

Her counterpart on the screen stuck a pose with her hands holding her cards, crossing them in front of her chest and bringing the marvelous pair of breast to squeeze together as she smiled seductively at the camera… _"I'll leave Fairy Tail if I fail!"_

After the introductions were over, all of the mages stared slack-jawed at the screen, seeing the rest of the video.

_**Fight! For the right to kick the author's ass and the freedom awaiting at the end! **__– _The Author stood smirking next to a shining white door, holding a key in one hand and a spear in the other. There was something off with the guy. But what shocked the mages more was that Mavis and Makarov stood next to the author, smiling as they watched the competitors' flabbergasted faces. - _**The W-1 Grand Prix were fierce fights will be fought and the Nakama feel will be forgotten!**_

The screen was covered in fire and the words - _**The battle begins tonight! -**_appeared before the screen returned to showing static, shutting down completely after a few seconds.

Silence.

Oh, the beautiful silence.

It gives so much room to thought and consideration…

"SON OF A BITCH!"

…yet this is Fairy Tail, silence isn't meant to be here.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

"Hahahahahah~!" Laughing his ass off at the expressions and reactions he got from the members of Fairy Tail, the author, standing at the top of Caldia Cathedral with Mavis and Makarov at his sides, took a moment to reflect on this new turn of events. "I wonder if they'll accept the conditions for this tournament."

"They don't have to, you'll force them to, isn't that right?" Makarov asked with a small sigh, shaking his head, but chuckling when he remembered the nicknames his children got from the author.

"It'll be fun to see how they fight their way here." Mavis chirped in with an angelical smile. "Laxus' event was okay and all, but we need something better… and this is just what I was thinking."

"Indeed~" The author straightened up and summoned a screen in front of him, the holographic device showing him the contestants for the tournament and the different locations around Magnolia where they could fight. He smirked while tapping six names and three places, his laughter returning when he witnessed a phenomenon alike to an anima appearing over the guild building at the coast. "Time to start with the fun~"

"Oh?" Makarov's eyes glinted when he saw the names picked for the first round of matches.

"Heheheheh~" Mavis chuckled innocently when she looked at the places for the fights.

The author loved to play with peoples' emotions and he was good at it.

* * *

**Next Matches!**

**The Two-timer Strawberry Cake Lover, Erza Scarlet! VS. The Champion of Wannabe Assholes, Laxus Dreyar!**

**The Bipolar Sage with Blue Balls, Jellal Fernandez! VS. The Ass Worth a Minute Rewind, Ultear Milkovich!**

**The Numbskull Fire-eater Lizard, Natsu Dragneel! VS. The Tear Waster Jailbait Blondie, Lucy Heartphilia!**

**Can you all feel the drama!?**

* * *

**Le continuation here…**


	5. Straight to the Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**Restitution**

_(A Tendencies' Wrath original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Session 05: Straight and to the point.**

* * *

**The Two-timer Strawberry Cake Lover, Erza Scarlet! VS. The Champion of Wannabe Assholes, Laxus Dreyar!**

**The Bipolar Sage with Blue Balls, Jellal Fernandez! VS. The Ass Worth a Minute Rewind, Ultear Milkovich!**

**The Numbskull Fire-eater Lizard, Natsu Dragneel! VS. The Tear Waster Jailbait Blondie, Lucy Heartphilia!**

**Can you all feel the drama!?**

* * *

_Inside the Fairy Tail guild…_

Everyone's head perked up and stared at the ceiling when an ominous aura appeared out of nowhere.

That sensation… some of the members inside knew it well…

But… it couldn't be!?

"So, that's why he asked me for the plans to the anima device." Knightwalker said lowly to herself, drinking something at the bar and ignoring the alarmed look her counterpart was giving.

"W-what!?" Erza hurried her way to her Edolas-self and gripped her shoulders, turning her around to have her face to face. "What is he planning to do!?"

He wasn't going to send them back to Edolas, was he?

Knightwalker merely grinned and shrugged, seeing Scarlet being engulfed by the power of the anima. "You'll find out soon enough…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Laxus asked as he watched his hands, his whole body covered in a strange light-purple aura.

"Oh shit…" Natsu cursed, knowing the sensation well. "…we ain't going back to that place, are we?"

"Wait!" Jellal stood up and dashed towards the entrance, wanting to leave the place. "I don't want to see my counterpart again!"

"U-uh…?" Lucy looked at her own body and found it surrounded by the same strange aura. She sweatdropped; connecting the dots, it wasn't hard to figure out what was going to happen. "I hope I never become like this author…"

And in a bright flash of light, the five wizards were gone, leaving a pretty bewildered guild behind.

* * *

_Fairy Hills, lobby…_

Falling with a loud thud, Laxus groaned as he stood up from the ground, rubbing his sore head and sides, watching his surroundings with no interest whatsoever… until he caught sight of the clothes littered around the room.

It wasn't that they were dirty or strange clothes, no, it was the fact that they were women's underwear, sexy lingerie to be exact, that made his jaw hit the floor in disbelief.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled in outrage, using his lightning to vaporize the underwear and get it out of his sight. He blushed madly when his mind replayed some of the most revealing pieces his eyes caught before making use of his magic. Why… why would a woman wear that!? Okay, maybe for her man, a lucky man at that, but still…!

"Laxus…?" A voice called for him, more like asked for acknowledgement of his presence.

"Huh…?" Laxus turned around and faced the stairs going to the second floor, finding Erza there and looking at him with some surprise. "Oh… it's you, Erza…"

"…" Whatever the scarlet-haired wizard was about to say got lost to assumptions when she laid her eyes on the piles of ash around the lobby. She remained quiet for a moment, unnerving the man, until her eyes widened and tears came to her eyes. "N-no!" She jumped towards one of the piles and tried to gather the ashes, unsuccessfully trying to make the clothes take their previous form as she sobbed pitifully. "T-the lingerie… the lingerie I wanted to use for my first threesome…"

"U-uh… Erza…? Are you… alright?" Laxus asked slowly, taking a few steps back from the woman that, apparently, lost her mind.

The woman returned to her full stature and clenched her fists, these ones shaking in restraint anger.

"H-how… could you…?" Her body was covered in light and before Laxus could say _what the fuck is wrong with you_ she lunged and tried to separate his head from the rest of his body. The man was barely able to dodge the strike but he managed to do it with only his coat taking damage.

_Seems like we have our first fight already!_

"F-first…?" Laxus asked to the voice in his head as he kept his guard up, not trusting Erza to take a moment to see what the heck was going on.

_This match shows promise so… *squeals* Let's make the introductions!_

"Intro…ductions…?" The blond man put two and two together and sighed. Of course, this had something to do with that strange _W-1 Grand Prix_. But wait, did that mean he had to fight Erza? A smirk appeared on his face. Perfect. "Hurry up, First, the Two-timer is getting impatient."

"T-t-t-two-timer…!?" Erza's face blushed in embarrassment, her hold on her sword tightening when the sight of the smirking Laxus filled her mind. "I am NOT a two-timer!"

_In one corner! Wishing to get his daddy back into the guild! The Champion of Wannabe Assholes, Laxus Dreyar!_

"Wait wut?" The man's face contorted in anger. He did not like that introduction, not one bit! His body was soon covered in lightning, this one powered by his rage. "I don't wanna take that asshole back to the guild, dammit!"

"Heh…" Erza snorted, which was strange of her, and smirked at the sight of the raging Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Going through denial again?"

"W-what!? No!"

_And in the other corner! Disregarding the fires of passion for some emo love! The Two-timer Strawberry Cake Lover, Erza Scarlet!_

"…" Erza's face went blank.

"…" Laxus smirked in amusement, snorting before repeating what he heard from her a few minutes earlier. "Lingerie for your first _threesome?_"

"Don't. Say. That!" She lunged towards the blond man at great speed, bringing both swords down at the same time Laxus raised his arms to cover himself; he was laughing at the image of finally having that fight with Erza to see who of the two was stronger.

A loud explosion shook the building and tear off a wall of the lobby.

* * *

_Magnolia's coast, beach near the guild…_

"Huh!?" Jellal raised his head from the sand and looked to the tower of smoke in the distance. Something was tugging at his chest to get up and go there as fast as he could. "My Erza senses are tingling!"

"…you did not just say that." A voice a few feet from him said.

Looking ahead, he found his partner in Crime Sorciere, Ultear Milkovich, standing before him with a hand rubbing her temple as she shook her head in disappointment. "U-Ultear…? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, idiot." She marched to stand over him and rubbed her foot against his face, digging her heels on his cheeks, an annoyed expression on her face. "I believe we agreed you'd never see Scarlet again. EVER AGAIN!"

"Ul…te…ar…!" Jellal tried to speak but it was kind of hard to do so with the tip of a shoe in your mouth. She eventually withdrew her foot and stood imposingly a few feet away, crossing her arms and waiting for the man to stand up and give her an explanation. He eventually did. "Look, I know I promised that but…" He scratched the back of his head nervously, which only earned him a pair of narrowed eyes. "…she's in danger, again, the writer's gone nuts, again, and Natsu isn't enough to stop this, for the first time in ages."

She sighed tiredly. "I know."

He blinked twice. "You… know…?"

_And here we are! At the beautiful beach with two challengers ready to give it all!_

"T-that… was… the girl that took Natsu and me earlier…?" Jellal clearly remembered the blondie in his mind; she appeared when they were about to get raped and saved them… just 'cause she wanted first dibs on them. Shuddering aside, he saw Ultear getting ready to fight, her orb floating in front of her before turning into a dozen similar. "What the…!? You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking, right?"

"I didn't understand your question," Ultear said with her orbs dancing around her, her arms and hands dictating their movements as she glared daggers at the azure-haired man. "But if you wanna know why I'm here, it's simple, I just want to kick your head strong enough so you can forget Scarlet."

"B-but that's…!"

_In one corner! Cockblocking his way to atone for the sins forgiven long ago! The Bipolar Sage with Blue Balls, Jellal Fernandez!_

"…why…did you bring that up again…?" Jellal grimaced after hearing his introduction again. It was the second time and he wasn't feeling any better about it. How can one grow accustomed to that!?

_In the other! Sacrificing her life for others she doesn't even care about! The Ass Worth a Minute Rewind, Ultear Milkovich!_

"I believe I told that author to avoid my introduction…" Ultear mumbled for a minute, tapped the sand with her foot for a moment to calm herself and returned to glaring at Jellal, who had an awkward reaction to her introduction. "Don't even think about that intro ever again, or Scarlet for that matter."

"I… I was just wondering why would you use a forbidden spell to rewind time…" The azure-haired murmured aloud, seriously thinking about her actions in canon. "I mean… if the spell uses the time of the caster to rewind the actual time, isn't it obvious that you'll only rewind one minute?"

"…" Ultear remained silent.

"…" Jellal cursed his habit of thinking logically.

The dozen orbs around the Time wizard turned and morphed into a hundred, all of them dashing towards the former Saint and trying to hit him mercilessly, not giving him a second to rest.

Jellal did his best to avoid them; he even used his Heavenly Body magic to avoid damage, but the relentless of the purple-haired woman was something he couldn't compete against.

"HELP!"

* * *

_In the forest, in front of Natsu's home…_

"Huh!?" Natsu jumped back to his feet in a second. Having fallen from the anima head first left him knocked out, which was an impressive feat on its own, but he recomposed after he started to feel several turmoils in his heart. He watched the sand blowing to great heights near the coast and the smoke coming from Fairy Hills, both sights making his heart beat loudly. "Shit… my nakama are in danger!"

"Nakama nakama nakama…" A voice yelled from the doorway of his house.

"Huh?" Shifting on his feet, he spun around and saw Lucy, with her whip ready, gazing at him with annoyance. "Oh, Lucy! We gotta go, Erza might…!"

"Erza…?" Lucy spat the name with venom, one eye twitching when the image of the red-haired woman appeared in her mind. "Forget about her."

"Uh?" Natsu blinked twice; once dumbly and second in confusion… which was pretty much the same for everyone watching him right now. "What?"

"Erza already has Jellal, didn't you know?" The blonde sighed tiredly. "What am I saying? Of course you didn't."

"…" The pink-haired remained silent.

"I don't even understand why, _just why_, you go and save her when she practically doesn't need any help to begin with." Lucy went on and on about her reasons, making Natsu listen to every single word she had to say, which were a lot. Poor guy. "…and so, finally, she has Jellal now, doesn't that make you realize something?"

Noticing that he was finally allowed to talk, Natsu shook his head and blinked twice again. "…that I should help him too?"

The facepalm Lucy made was heard throughout the town and forest.

"No, no, no... and, let me say it clearly, no." She groaned, resting her hands on her hips. "You should forget about _her_ and concentrate in _me_ here." She pointed a finger to her face. "See? I'm _always_ needing saving."

"…" Natsu, yet again, remained silent.

"…why do I even bother?" Lucy shook her head in exhaustion and readied her stance, her whip at the ready, her keys shining dangerously. "I'm gonna win this stupid tournament and kick that author for doing all of this!"

That was something Natsu could understand. He grinned, spread his legs and engulfed his fists with flames, ready and waiting for the match to start. "Yeah! Now that's what I wanted to hear!"

_Oh my, seems like this match is already burning!_

"Uh? First?" The pink-haired said to the voice in his head. "Whatcha doin'?"

_Now, we have the match to see who will continue down the path to more fights!_

"More… fights?" Making the connections in his mind, Natsu grinned again. "Yeah! Another fighting thingy to see who's strongest! Bring it!"

_In one side! Escaping from daddy's home to avoid marrying an old freak! The Tear Waster Jailbait Blondie, Lucy Heartphilia!_

"…more reasons to kick him, I suppose." Lucy whispered under her breath as she sweatdropped at her introduction.

_And the other! Looking for his draconic father and starting a new age of hippie love! The Numbskull Fire-eater Lizard, Natsu Dragneel!_

"I still don't understand that 'hippie love' stuff, but who cares?" Natsu cracked his knuckles and grinned to the already lunging Lucy, sidestepping when he caught sight of a kick to his lower region. "Hah! You're too slow!"

Lucy grinned and looked over her shoulder, forcing the confused guy to see what had her grinning, only to feel her whip smashing his face and sending him flying towards one of the trees close to his home.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

"And the matches are on the way~" Mavis chirped after seeing Natsu and Lucy's fight beginning; she smiled sweetly to Makarov and the author, both giving their nods of approval for her commentator work.

"I see you have it all planned out," Makarov mused after seeing the last match beginning and the oddness of Lucy ranting and admitting her poor role in Team Natsu. "You even had something prepared in case some of them tried to avoid the fights."

"Why of course, can't have them running amok now, can I?" The author chuckled and turned to see the holographic screen that controlled the tournament, seeing all the fights going along nicely. He thought for a second and later moved all the images aside, bringing back the names of the contestants and the places. He tapped six more names and three more places before looking up towards the guild. The anima returned. His grin too. "Now, let's add more spice to this."

"Twelve participants, six fights…" Mavis resumed as she eyed the names picked out this time.

"Oh-ho! I like your style, boy." Makarov grinned when he saw the new names on display.

"Yep, I know it."

* * *

**Next Matches!**

**The Alpha Bitch of the Fangless Guild, Minerva! VS. The Almost S-class Witch with Daddy Issues, Cana Alberona!**

**The Guy Who's to Blame for Everything, Sting Eucliffe! VS. The Swiss-cheesed King of Idiocy, Gray Fullbuster!**

**The Red-eyed Piercing Face Child Molester, Gajeel Redfox! VS. The Bitch Slapper of a Venomous Reality, Cobra!**

**These will be some bitter fights!**

* * *

**Le continuation here…**


	6. Comin' in Hot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

**A/N: I guess it'll be easier to just type my ranting up here... anyway... there's just two things I want to mention:**

**First thing: **"Sure there are still well-written stories which I think of 'what a relief, this person knows what he's/she's doing', but compare that with the rest and the outcome you get is... Not good, to put it mildly.

Maybe it's just me being a whiny bitch about the matter, but you know, it would be far more motivating for FT writers to see that there are still some fellow FT writers who are: A) Original when it comes to plot. B) The stories they're writing has a decent amount of good grammar or spelling and I'm not asking for something that could rival Shakespeare, just decent is more than good enough for most of the readers. And lastly C) Not too cheesy, fluffy or so sugar-coated to the point where you think you've contracted diabetes. Yes, it's that bad. IT'S THAT BAD AND DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!" - **Kokuja-Fafnir**

"I've been... having a large amount of trouble shipping NatZa these past few weeks... Seriously, I just... my hands won't type when I make fics about them. And when I can type one, it's just complete and utter shit to me. I can't do it. Really, I don't know what to do with myself. Maybe I just need to read or make a new NatZa fic that would just get me out of... whatever THIS is. I doubt it though. Haven't read any new fics like that that would seriously impress me and my eyes bleed at just looking at my rough drafts of my NatZa fics.

So, here's the thing: I might never make any fics involving NatsuxErza ever again. I know, it sounds a little too drastic, but I just think I have reached my limit here. I mean, Jesus, this is so serious I can make a better NaLu fic. See? That serious. I'm a little scared myself. I... I'm honestly sorry, but if things continue on at this rate, then I just might just completely ignore Fairy Tail..." - **Yoh Narukami**

I feel the same as these two writers. Figure out why by yourselves.

**Second thing: **It has caught my attention that some stories I recommended you all to read, had been ignored... sadly. What's wrong with you, people? In this sea that is the FT archive, you have few stories that are worth the read, for those of us that are veteran readers, and yet... and yet you all turn a blind eye when someone points a good story for all of you to read. This is troublesome and sad indeed. Now, hear me out again:

**VENOMOUS REALITY.**

**A DIFFERENT MEETING AT THE TOWER.**

**A GHOST'S CONVICTION.**

**DRAGON'S REDUX.**

**LIFE AND DEATH.**

Those five are awesome stories. If you do not read them, then I can pretty much tell why is it that this story -**RESTITUTION**- isn't getting any reviews besides from those that I get from the people that had known me from a long time ago. *sighs* It's not that I'm greedy or ungrateful or anything... I mean... as many others said before me... we write for the people... if the people doesn't give us their opinions... how can we continue? You publish something and it has no reviews for two months; a writer will read his/her story all over and say: "Oh, fuck... I made a mistake here, here, there, over there, and at that place too... no wonder I got no reviews... fuck this, I'm not a good writer... or even a shitty writer to begin with... I'm just some lame ass who was stupid enough to try and write something...". Yes, that crosses our minds when we are that unsuccessful. It's sad, but it is the truth.

Now, revert this. Prove me wrong. Every story that you read, even if it's a shitty one, leave a review. Encourage the writer to continue. Encourage the writer to get better. Encourage the writer so he doesn't delete that story which you're reading and you found awesome or worth following/favoring. It might look small, it might look meaningless, but it means a huge deal to us. Hence why there's many unfinished stories around this place that are awesome and never saw the light of the day again.

**With those two things cleared out, let's get on with the story.**

**Saludos.**

**PS: I wrote a long-ass A/N, yeah, and I don't care.**

**PPS: If you have any kind of problems with the Soundtrack I'll use for the fights on this story, please, tell me... and if you have better songs out there, let me know. I'm always looking to expand my music library.**

**PPPS: I don't like Fairy Tail's Soundtrack list. So don't even _think_ of recommending those songs to me. Shoji Meguro is ten times better than whoever made the OST for FT.**

* * *

**Restitution**

_(A Tendencies' Wrath original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

**Session 06: Comin' in hot~**

**(Main track of the tournament: The Arena "Extended" - Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena OST.**

* * *

_Inside the Fairy Tail guild…_

Most would have cheered.

Some would have paled.

A few would have tried to stop it.

But, right now, Fairy Tail was in complete panic.

Not just for the sudden disappearance of their friends, which increased alarmingly when Gajeel, Cana and Gray also vanished in the same fashion as the other five, but also 'cause of what the big screen set up on the stage was showing. It was… hard to describe.

_And Erza uses her Lightning Empress Armor to nullify Laxus' magic! – _They heard the voice of the First Master, Mavis Vermillion, commenting on the fights taking place around Magnolia; the one between Erza and Laxus happening close to their location in Fairy Hills. _– But Laxus sees this and changes his tactic! Now he rushes for hand-to-hand combat!_

The screen was split in three; showing three different places, three different fights and six different wizards.

_Lucy continues to use her whip to keep Natsu at bay, but will that strategy work 'till the end? –_ In front of Natsu's and Happy's house, the blond and the pink-haired were fighting. Surprisingly, the Celestial Mage was doing good and dealing a good beating to one of their strongest mages. _– Oh-ho! Natsu sees an opening and moves in for the kill…! But Loki of Leo appears and blocks!_

Even stranger was the fact that each fight had some kind of music behind it, so, each time the screen moved to show one fight in special, the wizards inside the guild were able to hear it. They wondered if the fighters in those places could, though.

_Ultear uses her orbs to punish Jellal from every possible angle, but the former Saint, making use of his Heavenly Body magic, is picking up speed and dodging most of the strikes! –_ That fight, they could hear it happening a few meters outside their guild, back on the beach. _– And with his beams shooting down whichever orb gets closer to him, he's about to take the upper hand!_

"Now…" Gildartz sat back and stretched his limbs, smiling in expectation when he saw how heated the fights were. Even if they were all friends, almost like family, and fighting amongst each other was bad and blah blah blah, he still wanted to see who would come out victorious and kick the author in the ass. "…I wonder who will be the one."

* * *

_Fairy Hills…_

_(Playing: Shadows of the Labyrinth – Persona 4 Arena's OST.)_

Staring up at the falling spear from the ground, Laxus clicked his tongue and turned his body into lightning, maneuvering at great speed through the broken walls of Fairy Hills' second floor hallway before taking and abrupt turn to strike his opponent from behind.

Erza gasped but clenched her teeth to contain the pain, kicking one wall and another to regain her position and face the man now coming back to his human form. She knew that Dragon Slayer was different from normal, that her armors wouldn't be able to fully nullify the attacks she was going to receive, but it was better, far better, than being knocked out in the first round and, most of all, with just one strike.

"Heh," Laxus crossed his arms and moved his head around, getting rid of some stiffness he got during their past exchange. He smirked and saw how, even if she had her mouth shut, Erza breathed heavily due to the last attack. "Getting tired already?"

"Y-you wish." Erza took a deep breath and straightened her stance, bringing her spear forward before lunging again, with her body almost touching the ground, to try to slash the man from below or knock him off his feet. Laxus snorted again before turning himself into lightning again, moving erratically through the hallway, passing over several of the doors, before venturing to enter one of them. The Knight's eyes widened when she recognized which room was the one the blond entered. "N-no…!"

"Oh-ho!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer thundered his way through the ceiling, letting out several bolts down to the pieces of armor set in line in the large room. He just took a wild guess and entered one of the rooms to further startle the woman he was fighting; he never imagined he would enter the room of the Titania and more so, being able to destroy it and thrash it while fighting her. "Nice collection you have! So many armors! Too bad I don't like a single one of them!"

"Y-you damn bastard…!" Erza couldn't take anymore, so, forgetting the consequences of touching Laxus' lightning form, she dashed and tailed him, doing her best to keep up the pace and deflect the bolts bombarding her room while closing the distance between them. "Come here, you asshole!"

"As you wish!" Grinning in amusement and doing as told; Laxus took an abrupt turn and headed straight to the Titania, oblivious of her plan, and hitting her with the full might of his lightning coat. Erza bit back the scream of pain wanting to escape her mouth and, in one swift movement, took hold of what appeared to be Laxus' body in the middle of the lightning, pulling the man to a tight hug and forcing her nullifying armor to act. "I got you!"

"W-what the…!?" The blond and the red-head fell from one of the walls to the floor; both hitting the wooden surface with such force that this one gave in and send them both to a deeper fall towards the middle of kitchen in the first floor. Dust raised, coughs were heard, and when Laxus got up and checked his surroundings, he found a spear pointed at his face. Behind it, Erza was stoic and holding her spear strongly, restraining herself with every pour of her being from beheading the man right then and there for the destruction he caused in her room. Laxus gulped and looked around, trying to find a way out. "L-look, Erza… this is a tournament, alright? I only…_ messed _with your room _a bit_ to get you serious… no hard feelings."

"…" Moving her spear aside, Erza nodded and walked a few steps back, not turning her back to the blond man, who was sighing in relief and standing up. He stretched out his arms and legs, moved his neck a bit more and checked the kitchen around him and the hole on the ceiling. He was wondering about who would repair that and if he would have to pay for the broken collection of armors belonging to the woman when he shielded his eyes from view, a bright light in one of the corners of the room startled him.

"Oe!" Laxus yelled in outrage, blinking fast to recover his eyesight and counter whatever thing the Titania was about to do. "What the hell are…!? Holy mother of God!"

Looking back at where Erza was, he found her, yes.

Ready for battle?

You could say so~

_(Playing: Muscle Blues – Persona 4's OST.)_

"Laxus~" His body shivered from top to bottom when he heard that voice, that sensual voice, and his eyes widened at the sight of Erza wearing nothing but an apron, black panties and black, long stockings. A sword was her only weapon and she was holding it close to her chest without a hint of shame. She extended a hand towards the man and withdrew all fingers to her palm but one, using this one to motion the man to get closer. "C'mere, stud~"

That sexy voice, those clothes, that body covered only by the moonlight coming through the window…

The way the shadows made his eyes take notice of her curves…

Those half-lidded eyes…

'D-did she just call me… _stud_…?" One by one, the lights in Laxus' brain went into overdrive and exploded, making the man fall to the floor with a disbelieving, yet happy, face.

Just…! Just what the hell happened!?

Erza stared at the passed out man for a long moment before sighing, shaking her head in disappointment as she changed back to her normal Heart-Kreuz armor. She walked to stand close to his head and used one foot to lightly tap the man's forehead. "Hey, are you okay?"

Getting no response, she clicked her tongue and kicked his face, hearing a pained groan from him.

"That's what you get for destroying my armors, my room and, above everything, MY LINGERIE!" Calming down after letting out all of her frustration, Erza walked outside of the building, hearing cheering coming from practically out of nowhere. She looked around and found no one, yet the cheering was there, crying out massively because of her victory. "W-what…?"

_Yay~ We have our first winner! And what a tactic! I wonder if I could use it myself some time!_

"F-First Master! P-please, stop!" Erza said aloud, blushing a bit in embarrassment. She originally wanted to trick Laxus into getting closer and knock the man out with the sword she had in hand, but, since he passed out _just_ _at the mere sight_ of her in her Seduction armor… well, change of plans and a win is a win, right? "Tell me where the author is, now."

_Sorry, no can do~ You still have many fights waiting ahead!_

"More… fights…?" Erza stared at the air for a moment, wondering if she was also going to be forced to fight Natsu and Jellal or some of her other friends, before shaking her head. Those were questions to be answered later. She glared at the air, picturing the First Master in front of her, and demanded again. "Tell me where the author is hiding, NOW!"

_Nope~! Now go!_

Sighing in defeat, the Titania started to run towards the town.

* * *

_Inside the Fairy Tail guild…_

All jaws dropped when they saw Erza's… _instant kill_ move.

She is one bold woman when needed be, isn't she?

"Laxus had the most possibilities to win, yet, Erza used her incredible sex appeal to throw Laxus off balance and win the match without having to measure up their strengths… what an impressive turn of events…" Gildartz resumed with serious eyes, his arms crossed, his presence exuding a great aura of power… and then it all went to hell and he tried to take hold of the image of Erza wearing her Seduction armor in the screen. "I wanna fight a woman like her~!"

_The first match is over! And the winner is! The Three-timer Strawberry Cake Lover, Erza Scarlet!_

Silence overcame the hall again.

"Three…timer…?" Macao and Wakaba repeated slowly, feeling shivers going up and down their spines.

"An earthquake will happen when she hears her new epithet…" Levy commented with one finger scratching her cheek nervously.

Many of the shocked wizards nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for whoever she gets to fight next…" Knightwalker added with a smirk, still drinking at the bar with her attention solely on the glass in her hand.

She wasn't feeling sorry at all.

* * *

_Magnolia's coast, beach near the guild…_

_(Playing: Castle – Persona 4's OST.)_

Dodging a dozen orbs coming from his upper right, Jellal twisted and turned in direction of the ocean, facing the projectiles tailing him and shooting several beams of Heavenly magic to destroy them. He turned again and headed towards the beach, shooting down more orbs before coming into view of one purple-haired woman growling at his dexterity.

"Why don't you just take those hits like a man and stop moving!?" Ultear roared as she formed even more orbs and used them as cover for the beams coming fast and strong against her. Jellal's face fixed into a scowl behind them, he pushed through the orbs that weren't pulverized by his strikes and tackled the woman behind them. "Ouf!"

Both rolled over several meters of sand before coming to a stop.

Ultear glared at the man on top of her, her dark purple eyes piercing the scowling brown belonging to one Jellal Fernandez. She looked to the side, through the corner of her eyes, and found her arms being tightly held by the hands of the Master of Crime Sorciere. She struggled to get free. "Let me go, you asshole!"

"Shut up and listen!" The azure-haired man yelled in annoyance, which was rare of him, and forced the still glaring woman to quiet down and hear whatever he had to say. He breathed in and out, calmed himself and shook his head. "I know what I promised, and I know I'm not keeping my words with my present actions… but I have a motive."

"Tch, yeah I know, you want to save your precious Scarlet…" The Time wizard rolled her eyes; doing so to avoid letting her obvious jealousy being discovered.

"No." He said clearly, ignoring her pointed remark to get his message across. "If what I believe is true, then winning this tournament is the answer which we have been looking for."

_(Playing: Traumerei – Persona 4's OST.)_

Ultear blinked and stared at the man on top her without a single clue as to what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Listen closely," the former Saint whispered, fearing that the author might catch them talking about this plan of his. "That author holds _the key _to solving all of our troubles."

"What?" The woman blinked again; did she hit the man too strong or something? From where was all this gibberish coming from?

"Didn't you find it odd?" Jellal asked in serious puzzlement. How was it that she didn't notice this earlier? "He can send us through dimensions; call for unknown powers to aid him; bring back people from the death; morph the surroundings at his whim… and even change our personalities so much that we no longer look or sound like ourselves anymore."

Okay, now that he said it… it did strike her a _little_ odd to see someone with so much power at his beck and call… but she never gave it further thought for the same reasons the man had just said. The author was almighty; if he heard of their little plan, he was surely going to take countermeasures against it.

And there were just too many things at stake to even dare and _imagine_ going against him.

"That's why… if I manage to beat all of our opponents…" Jellal smiled, releasing one of her arms and bringing his hand to caress one of the Time wizard's cheeks, which made the woman blush slightly in response. "I will be able to… change whatever we don't like about ourselves or our surroundings…" He cupped her cheek with his hand and locked eyes with her. "I will… be able to forget about Erza… completely."

"Y-you…" Ultear was at a loss for words. "A-are you serious?"

"Indeed." A voice to their right said, taking a look, she found another Jellal standing there with the same smile the one on top of her had.

"This is what we truly want, right?" Another azure-haired man appeared to their left.

"Now…" Jellal, the real one on top of her, smiled seductively and leaned down, whispering his next words close to her ear. "…I might not have Salamander's _power_… but I can always compensate with numbers, can't I?"

And without needing further talking, Ultear got free from his hold and hugged the man strongly by wrapping her arms around his neck. Kissing him passionately and changing their positions so she could be on top, the other Jellals moved fast to help her get rid of her uncomfortable clothes.

Why did people need to wear those anyway?

* * *

_Inside the Fairy Tail guild…_

"What the hell!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Magnificent bastard!"

"You morons!" Gildartz yelled from the entrance of the guild, pointing a finger outside and calling for the guys that were left hanging with the _conclusion _of the match between the two wizards from Crime Sorciere. The moment Ultear started her heated lip-lock with Jellal and turned him around, the screen blurred and showed static. There were a great number of guys cursing for the author's bad timing and many girls wishing to be in the Time wizard's shoes. "Let's bust this door open and go to look at the show in live!"

"Aye sir!" Following their commander's orders, all the men tried to charge through the doors leading to the beach…

…yet they found an invisible wall knocking them all back, stopping them from getting a closer look of the _interesting_ match happening at the beach.

_*chuckles* Sorry, spectators are not allowed in the arena._ – The Author's voice echoed in the hall, amusement clear in his voice.

"Y-you…!" Gildartz glared at the air, wishing for the author to be there so he could dish out all of his power against him. "You better tape ALL OF IT and send it to my home later! You heard me!?"

_*laughs loudly* If that is what you wish~ -_ The voice's volume lowered until it disappeared.

"See?" The S-class wizard, now calmed and composed, turned to his still seething guildmates and smiled charmingly, giving them all a pair of thumbs up. "He's not such a bad guy."

The whole guild glared him down hatefully.

"W-what's the matter, guys?" Gildartz chuckled nervously, not standing the pressure imposed on him. "C-can't you take a joke once in a while?"

* * *

_In front of Natsu's home…_

_(Playing: Sauna – Persona 4's OST.)_

Dodging a Regulus blast.

"C-can't we…!?"

A whip to his left side.

"…I-I dunno…!?"

A barrage of bullets aimed straight at his head.

"…talk about this!?" Natsu jumped again when Loki got closer again, a fist charged with the energy of Regulus, and saw how a tree that was standing behind him turned into splinters and dust the moment the lion's fist connected with the trunk. The pink-haired dodged more bullets coming from Scorpio's tail and stopped when his opponent's Fleuve d'étoiles was about to smash him into the ground below. He slowly turned to look at the frowning blonde and sweatdropped. "L-Lucy… r-really… y-you're acting weird… m-more than usual…"

Lucy's eyes shined a bright red. She gave a step forward, followed by her Spirits, and lashed her whip on the ground again. Barely a few centimeters away from the Natsu's feet, whom jumped back at the possible attack to dodge it. Loki was waiting for him, surprisingly, and gave him a punch to his side so strong that the pink-haired was sent flying towards the front door of the house.

"Ouf!" Landing on top of his old couch with dust surrounding him everywhere, Natsu had a hard time trying to pick up any smells around him, from his opponents or someone else, besides failing to see what was beyond the cloud of dirt. When he raised his head to see towards the only source of strong light in the place, coming from the door he busted open, he didn't notice the dozens of shoots coming towards him… which hit him square in the face. "What…!? The…!? HELL…!?"

"Serves you right for calling me weird." Lucy muttered as she entered the small house and walked steadily to stand over the bruised pink-haired. She eyed his rolling eyes and gaping mouth and shook her head. How could it be that he was the strongest in the guild, besides the S-class mages? It was truly a wonder. Though she did take into account that he was holding himself back because she was a friend, any of the others would have looked for a way to disable her and win the match… instead of trying to talk things out. "You're too childish, Natsu… why cannot you grow up for once?"

Again, seeing that Lucy was ranting, Natsu stayed silent and just stared.

"We're all friends, yeah, I know, you know, everyone else knows… it's soooo tiresome to hear you repeat those lines over and over again…" The blonde clicked her tongue and smiled sarcastically. "I'm sure that memory dude from Sabertooth has headaches whenever he hears you…"

After so much bashing of his person, even from some of the readers now present and reading this story, Natsu's mind snapped. For real. I'm not joking. He finally got feed up of people always calling him an idiot or doubting his state of mind, or judgment, or sanity, or whatever.

So…

_(Playing: Border of Insanity – Persona 4's OST.)_

"Listen here, Lucy…" Natsu, sighing tiredly, stood up from his lying position on the couch and faced the Celestial witch with narrowed eyes, these ones showing no heart-warming emotions or anything similar. "I don't _fucking_ care about it, aight, _beyotch_?"

"W-w-w-what…!?" Lucy, Loki and Scorpio's jaws hit the floor at the sudden change in Natsu.

Was he always this… _badass_?

"If I want to yell _Nakama_ every _fucking_ time I fight, that's _my_ business… heh… you ain't even old enough in the guild to be telling _me_ what to or not to do…" Natsu growled and spit on the ground next to him, crossing his arms to make a point. "I would accept it from Gramps, I would accept it from Gildartz… hell, even from Happy, and we all know he talks _shit_ most of the time… but not from _you_… and especially from_ you_, crybaby jailbait blondie!"

"W-w-wait, Natsu…" Loki was shocked at seeing and hearing Natsu being so harsh and badass, so he tried to intercede and prevent his owner from crying but he was cut off by a strong burning glare.

"No! You _assholes_ pissed me off." The temperature in the room suddenly went sky-high, the glare intensified and Natsu's stance got even more imposing. Flames engulfed him, these ones almost touching the ceiling of his home and setting it aflame, but he managed to contain it all and direct it to the ones causing his anger to flare. All three, summoner and summons, stepped back at the power they felt from the Dragon Slayer… but it was already too late. "Now, I'll show you why I always win my fights!"

"N-n-n-n-natsu! W-wait!" Was Lucy's last cry…

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!" …before the whole house was surrounded by a whirlwind of fire that stretched out to the darkened skies.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

"It is hard to imagine… but, remembering all the stuff you pulled off before…" Makarov watched the last match's result and nodded slowly, completely impressed by what the author managed to do. He eyed the tower of fire coming from the forest to the north and whistled in amazement. "Natsu beating Lucy… that's a new one…"

"And he didn't say a single word about friends or stuff… I guess…" The author spun his spear over his head, stopped it and nailed it into the cathedral's rooftop, a smirk present in his face. "Anyway… it was glorious."

"Hey! What's wrong with them showing their bonds?" Mavis pouted, understanding why the author didn't like the speech about friendship but wanting to annoy him a little. His rants about how tiresome the speeches resulted to him were always funny.

"Because… everyone knows why Fairy Tail fights, we heard it so many times that one sometimes wonders if the guild isn't a bunch of zealots spreading a new religion when they repeat it." A tick appearing on his forehead, the author sighed tiredly and watched the results of the matches that just finished. "It's just… just… just not right… y'know?"

"Oh, so that's how you came up with Natsu's introduction…" Makarov grinned and chuckled when remembering the words. "_Starting a new age of hippie love…_" Then he sighed. "Yes, I taught them to value their bonds above all else… yet, I guess they took it too far."

"And that's why this tournament is being held." Mavis nodded and took a look at their surroundings; seeing the smoke still coming from Fairy Hills, the new clearing that was made where Fire Dragon Slayer's house was supposed to be… and how quiet was everything around the beach. She sweatdropped when she eyed the last place. "I still can't believe the result of that match…"

As she shook her head in disbelief, Makarov and the author grinned lewdly, high-fiving when the latter showed that he had the censored part of the match recorded and ready to be sent to those _privileged _ones in Fairy Tail… besides himself, of course.

"Now," the author said merrily. "Let's see the first matches' results."

* * *

**The results:**

**Erza Scarlet vs Laxus Dreyar:**

**Winner: Erza Scarlet – Seduction Armor Tactic – Instant Kill Win.**

**Jellal Fernandez vs Ultear Milkovich:**

**Winner: Jellal Fernandez – Triplet's Love – Instant Kill Win.**

**Natsu Dragneel vs Lucy Heartfilia:**

**Winner: Natsu Dragneel – Fucking Whirlwind of Fire – Instant Kill Win.**

**All three challengers won their matches with excellent performances!**

* * *

"Weeeeeeeeeeeh~!" Mavis jumped up and down at seen the winners' names. She knew who won each match and all, but that didn't stop her from being cheerful about hearing about it again. It was, after all, astonishing to see that her guild's members took the hint of the event and moved forward without regrets. "I still can't believe they fought eachother that…! That…!"

"Mercilessly? Recklessly?" The author voiced and the First Master nodded to both words with starts in her eyes. The young man chuckled and patted the blonde's head, stepping forward and calling off his control board for the matches. "I'm glad you liked it… after all…" He grinned mischievously. "This is a tournament where _fierce fights will be fought and the nakama feel will be forgotten…_"

"But… they'll return to their normal selves after it, right?" The petit spirit asked a bit innocently, the glint in her eyes warning the author and making him think about his next words carefully.

"This is just an event; whether they keep having the same feelings or not after it, is their problem." He nodded and eyed the three last fighting locations with analytical eyes. "Our job here is just to see that the tournament gets a winner and the contestants don't get out of hand."

"T-that's not too reassuring…" Mavis pouted and eyed the town again, wondering if this event would have dire consequences for her guild later on or if it'll just be another learning experience for them.

"I'm still surprised…" Makarov nodded in approval after hearing the both of them talk. Yet, deep inside, he was disappointed in how Laxus lost. Such a weak mind when it comes to women. He sighed. 'I guess I'll be lucky if I get any great-grandchildren from him…' He cried silently. 'At this rate… the Dreyar name and its might will be forever lost…'

"Hahahahah~" Sensing what the old master was thinking, the author laughed and patted the old man's shoulder. "Don't worry about that now," coughing and returning to his unpredictable façade, the young man pointed to the western, northern and southern exits of the town, and grinned. The new contestants were set and the matches about to start. "We have more fun comin' in hot~"

* * *

**Next Matches!**

**The Alpha Bitch of a Fangless Guild, Minerva! VS. The Almost S-class Witch with Daddy Issues, Cana Alberona!**

**The Guy Who's to Blame for Everything, Sting Eucliffe! VS. The Swiss-cheesed King of Idiocy, Gray Fullbuster!**

**The Red-eyed Piercing Face Child Molester, Gajeel Redfox! VS. The Bitch Slapper of a Venomous Reality, Cobra!**

**These will be some bitter fights!**

* * *

**Le continuation here…**


End file.
